The invention relates to a supporting plate and a method of producing the same. Supporting plates are used for setting up fabrication, assembly and/or test equipment. Conventional supporting plates comprise steel plates, on which the outer contours and sizeable openings are produced by flame cutting. In order to obtain the necessary flatness and surface quality, the steel plate surfaces are machined on both sides. For fastening measures, threaded bores and through-holes are made individually, according to requirements. The steel plate rests directly on a trestle. It is being necessary for this steel plate to have a certain minimum thickness, depending on the application, for the purpose of stability. The supporting function is performed by the steel plate itself. For surface protection and for decorative reasons, a surface finish is necessary. The disadvantages of these supporting plates are that they are expensive to produce, that quick availability is ruled out due to the great amount of work involved, and that a great amount of material is necessary in order to obtain high vibration damping. Consequently, such supporting plates are very heavy.